Saving Straightedge
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: When Phil Brooks goes to a foster care facility, he meets a little girl who will change his life forever. Asia Quinn hasn't had the best start. Can Punk show her that she deserves a family? Punk/oc pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Phil Brooks leaned against the bus window, trying to drown out the sound of his coworkers' voices. He was exhausted, and Vince told him he needed to come to this thing at some foster care facility.  
"Hey, Punk, are you sleeping?"  
He ignored Daniel Bryan, who began poking him.  
"Punk, Punky, Punkito, Punkifer, Punkin, Great Punkini!"  
"BACK THE HELL OFF, BRYAN!"  
Glenn Jacobs sighed and walked over to the scene of the issue, pulling Daniel away from the Straightedge Superstar.  
"Behave or I'll let Show sit on you again."  
Daniel hung his head.  
"Sorry Punk."  
Phil looked at Glenn, head tilted.  
"He listens to you?"  
"He knows I'd lock him up if he didn't."  
Phil started laughing.  
"Scary, man."  
"Best way to keep his hyper ass under control."  
Amy Dumas rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back, securing it with a ponytail.  
"Children, please."  
Daniel hung his head and walked back to where he was sitting with AJ, and Phil laid his head against the window again.  
"You can sit with me, Ames."  
Amy smiled and sat down next to him.

The bus pulled up to the facility, wheels screeching as the bus ground to a halt. Everyone filed off, Phil bringing up the rear, and into the building they went.  
Immediately, they were mobbed by children. Glenn was tackled by six little boys wearing Kane shirts, Amy was surrounded by Team Extreme fans, and even Daniel had a kid walk up to him.  
But the Straightedge Superstar slumped against the wall, alone until a worker walked up to him and asked him to follow her.  
He did, past rows of rooms with various drawings on the doors, until he came to one that had a Straightedge logo on it.  
"She's your biggest fan. But she's easily frightened."  
"What's her name?"  
"Asia Quinn."  
Phil watched as the lady barged into the room, looking around for the little girl.  
"Usually we let Jason handle her. She's a bit of a troublemaker."  
After five minutes of not finding her, the lady stormed out, leaving him in the room.  
He sat on the floor in front of the closet, waiting. Twenty minutes later, a little girl with red hair and blue eyes opened the door, looking up at him.  
"Is she gone?"  
Phil nodded and she crawled out, looking around at the room.  
"I don't like her. She's mean to me. Jason too."  
"It's alright, little one. I'll protect ya."  
"You promise?"  
"I swear," he said quietly. "You know what I do for a living, right?"  
"You beat people up."  
"Exactly. They aren't gonna touch you."  
"O-Okay."  
Phil smiled down at her.  
"You're a cutie, sweetheart."  
Asia looked down and wrapped her arms around her knees.  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Why is nobody adopting me then?", Asia asked with a defiant shake of the head. "I'm not good enough for anyone."  
Phil's heart cracked slightly and he hugged her.  
"Somewhere, someone is looking for a little girl just like you, Punkette. Don't you worry."  
He could see that she was still upset, so he picked her up and handed her a gray CM Punk shirt.  
"Wanna go meet some other wrestlers, Punkette?"  
"Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Punk carried Asia on his back to the living room, gently nudging her in Kane's direction.  
"He ain't gonna bite ya, Punkette."  
Asia nodded and squared her shoulders before walking up to the Big Red Monster and tugging on his hand.  
"Mister Kane?"  
He turned and looked down at her, smiling.  
"Hi. What's your name, little one?"  
"A-Asia. Asia Quinn."  
"That's pretty."  
Asia put her head down, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.  
"Can-can I have an autograph, Mister Kane?"  
The tall man crouched to her level and nodded, smiling as she handed him a faded poster of himself. He signed it before ruffling her red hair and she giggled.  
"Not the hair!"  
Punk leaned against the wall, smiling at the interaction. Lexus Ryden walked up, watching the little girl with Kane.  
"You know why he's so good with kids?"  
"He has three."  
"Exactly."  
Olive-green eyes met blue, and Punk stared Lexus down.  
"You know, Brooks, I bet you'd be amazing with kids."  
"I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, Ryden."  
Lexus rolled her eyes and walked over, crouching by Asia.  
"Hi sweetheart. I'm Lexy. What's your name?"  
"Asia."  
"Hi Asia. What do you like to do?"  
"I, I like wrestling. And drawing."  
"That's cool. I like wrestling too."  
"Cool."  
Lexus smiled and picked Asia up, carrying her to where Punk stood.  
"You know, I have an idea, Punk."  
"And that would be..."  
"Why don't we give this little angel some tickets and backstage passes?"  
Asia's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly.  
"Yeah! Please, Punk?"  
Punk pretended to think about it before nodding.  
"Sounds like a plan, Punkette," he said as he pulled out a ticket and pass. The little redhead stuck them in her jacket and threw her arms around Punk, hugging him tightly.  
"Thank you."  
He was taken aback, but wrapped an arm around her small frame and returned the hug.  
"You're welcome, baby girl."  
"Time to go, guys," Kane said as he walked over and hugged Asia again. "Take care of yourself, alright little pyro?"  
Asia turned and looked at Punk, eyes sad.  
"D-do you have to go?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Punkette. We'll see you tonight, maybe?"  
Lexus saw the change in the little girl's demeanor and her eyebrows furrowed.  
"We will see you tonight, right honey?"  
"Yes Miss Lexy," Asia responded as she stared at the floor.

The wrestlers filed back onto the bus, chattering animatedly about their visit.  
Lexus slid in beside Punk, glaring at Amy, who pouted and reluctantly sat by herself.  
"Yeah that's what I thought," the younger girl said with a growl.  
"You got such a problem with her, Lexus."  
"She's a bitch."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"And she fucked with Glenn. That's my brother. That's a no-no."  
Punk chuckled.  
"Loyal to family. I like that."  
"Thanks. So do you think we'll see Asia tonight?"  
"I hope so. There's something not right about the situation, Lexy."  
"I know. I have that same feeling."

Asia hid under the bed until the footsteps passed her door before throwing her worn hoodie on and climbing out the window. She had hidden her small backpack in the bushes earlier, and so it was easy to snatch it up and bolt down the road.  
She heard the sound of someone yelling behind her and ran faster, stealing a bike she found down the road and pedaling as fast as her legs could carry her.  
She was free.

Lexus sat at a table in Catering, snacking on some popcorn shrimp. She couldn't get the little girl out of her mind. The timid way she had said goodbye made the teen think of her own past. The abuse, the neglect, the being locked in the basement. The memories caused her to shudder.  
"You alright, Lexy?"  
She looked up at Mark and nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me, girlie."  
Lexus sighed and shook her head.  
"We went to a foster care place, and I met a little girl. She was so timid before we left, it was almost like seeing myself after being locked up for so long."  
"Don't let it drag you back down, Darlin. You never have to go back to that."  
"I know. But that little girl... Mark, I can't just leave her there."  
"I know, Lexy."

Asia quickly ran through the halls of the arena, looking for the one person she wanted to see.  
She collided with a pair of legs and looked up, then hugged them tightly.  
"Punk."  
Phil crouched down and pulled her into his arms.  
"Asia, what's wrong? Where'd you come from?"  
"Ran away. They were gonna lock me up again. I didn't want to stay there."  
He gently smoothed her hair before picking her up and taking her to Catering.  
"Lexus!"  
She looked up at the sound of her name, seeing Punk and the little girl walking toward her.  
"Punk? You got her out?"  
"No. I found her running through the hallway."  
Lexus smiled and took Asia from Punk, setting her on her shoulders.  
"You alright up there, sweetie?"  
"Yes Miss Lexy!"  
"Just call me Lexy, alright?"  
"Kay!"

Avatar's Let It Burn blared through the arena as Lexus walked down the ramp, brass knuckles slipped over the fingers of her left hand, green and silver hair falling disheveled over her blue eyes.  
"Let's get it on," she whispered to herself as she stared down Lita.  
Lita sneered at the girl, taunting her by throwing up the Hardy Gunz.  
Lexus responded in kind, rolling her eyes back and drawing her thumb across her throat. The redhead gulped and backed away from the ropes as Lexus slid in and jumped onto the turnbuckle, flashing devil horns before backflipping off and turning to smirk at Lita.  
"Hello, Whoretastic."  
"Fuck off, crazy bitch."  
The younger girl snickered before charging Lita, tackling her to the mat and viciously slamming her head into it six times before the referee pulled her away.  
"Watch yourself," he said and Lexus yanked her arm out of his grip.  
"Yeah fucking right."  
She turned back to Lita, who launched a kick to her gut and caused her to double over, gasping for air. She fell to her knees and Lita took the opportunity to kick her in the back of the head.  
"Shoulda stayed away from here, Rookie Bitch."  
Lexus growled and landed a solid, brass-knuckled punch to Lita's midsection, giving her enough time to make the pin and win the match.  
Cult of Personality began to play and Punk walked down the ramp, clapping out of respect for the girl's tenacity.  
"Nice job, Spitfire."  
"Thank you, Punk."


	3. Chapter 3

Lexus walked through the door of the hotel, hitching her bag over her shoulder and noticing all of her fellow co-workers shuffling in tiredly.  
"Hey."  
She turned to see Phil smiling at her, Asia's head resting on his shoulder.  
"Hey yourself. She fall asleep in the car?"  
"Yeah. I was gonna take her up, see if somebody wouldn't mind keeping her for the night."  
Lexus tilted her head.  
"Why can't she stay with you?"  
"Cause I... I don't exactly know how to take care of a kid, Ryden. And I don't wanna do something and scare her."  
She snorted and pulled Asia out of the Straightedge Superstar's arms, causing the little girl to stir.  
"Momma?"  
Lexus felt her heart twinge.  
"Hey there, sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?"  
"Mhm. I'm still tired though."  
"Do you want to stay with me?"  
Asia nodded and laid her head down, falling asleep again.

Lexus walked up to her hotel room, trying not to jostle the little girl awake.  
She slid the card key in the door and set her bag down, walking over to the bed and gently laying her charge in it. Lexus pulled the blankets over the small girls body, but paused as she saw the bruises on her legs.  
"What the hell?"  
Quietly, she slipped into the bathroom and called Mark.  
"Hey. Yeah I'm fine. That little girl we brought backstage ain't though. She's got bruises on her legs and I'm afraid that there's more. Can you just tell Tristen to call Hardy, see what exactly we're dealing with? Alright. Thanks Marky-Mark."  
Lexus hung up the phone and walked back out, watching the little girl sleep while the new Diva sat on the bed. She bowed her head and let the memories wash over her like a painful shower.  
~Flashback~  
"No Mommy no! I'm sorry! Don't lock me in there again!"  
Eleven-year-old Lexus struggled vainly to escape her mother's grasp as she was dragged toward her room.  
"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU PATHETIC BITCH TO STAY OUT OF MY FOOD!"  
"I'M SORRY MOMMY! I WAS HUNGRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"  
The drunk woman threw the struggling girl into a closet, locking the door and stomping off. Lexus bowed her head, her sobs echoing through the room as she rubbed her injured arm and tried not to panic. She hated small spaces.  
~End of Flashback~  
She was so caught up in the memory that she didn't notice Asia sitting up, watching her cry.  
Asia crawled over to the woman, putting her arms around her shoulders in a hug.  
Lexus turned her head to look down at the little girl, wrapping an arm around her side and petting her hair.  
"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay."  
Asia crawled into her lap and curled up, falling asleep again. The green and silver-haired woman laid back on her pillow, wrapping her arms around the little girl and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Phil sat in bed, his computer on his lap as he pored over his Twitter feed. Fans were ranting about the disrespect he continued to show The Undertaker.  
His cellphone rang and he frowned at the unfamiliar number.  
"This is Phil."  
"Punk?"  
"Lexus? How'd you get my number?"  
"Tristen gave it to me. I um... I wanted to call and tell you that Asia's okay, just in case you were wondering."  
He smiled.  
"Thanks, Lexy. I'm sure that's not the only reason you called, though."  
The silence on the other end of the line caused him to shut the computer.  
"Lexy?"  
"Punk... You need to keep Asia with you. You cannot let her go back to that home."  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me. Letting them take her back would be the worst decision you could make."  
"Tell me what happened."  
She sighed.  
"Punk, this isn't something I can just tell you. I'm taking Asia to the medic tomorrow. You can come too."  
He ran a hand over his face.  
"Alright I'll be there."  
Lexy hung up and Phil laid back, his mind asking a million different questions.

Asia held onto Lexy's hand as they walked through the hospital hallway.  
"Why we at the hospital, Miss Lexy?"  
Lexy looked down at her.  
"I just wanna make sure you aren't sick, Angel."  
"Oh."  
Phil looked up as they walked by, smiling at Asia.  
"Hey Punkette."  
Asia smiled and wrapped her arms around his legs.  
"Hiya Punk! Why you here? Are you hurt again?"  
He shook his head.  
"I came to make sure you weren't hurt, Doll Baby."  
"Oh."  
The nurse stuck her head out into the hallway, smiling at Lexy.  
"We're ready for you, Miss."


End file.
